Skye of Eden
by JigokuShouj
Summary: It has been years since she has ever venture out of Eden. Skye, the twin of Aerrow is back. As a full fledged Gypsy with the skill of a Shadowstalker, she has come to aid them in their fight against cyclonis. Rated M, just in case any of any stuff that might happen. [OC&Ace]
1. NOTICE

NOTICE:

Hi guys, sorry about the last fan-fiction I made and deleted it. Apparently Skye was a bit too OP for many thing. Right now, I am trying to figure out how to write this though the story I have planned out as it follow the adventure of the Storm Hawk series well almost. If people could advise, I don't mind the review and advises

Warning: There are some languages and maybe M rated stuff or more likely R rated if I did get carried away by it.


	2. Prologue

**Here we go... i did some changes and hope she isn't as OP as before...**

**Prologue**

I wish I was stronger to protect those I love. To prevent that very day from happening. When the Cyclonians attack Terra Neverlandis, I should have fought and protect but I was able to do anything. I wanted to stay and fight but I was only 3 and was too young and weak to fight. My father sent me to Terra Eden where it is save for me. That was the last time I saw my friends, twin brother and my parents.

All my 11 years in Terra Eden, I chose to train and learn the old religion. So I could be able to protect those I care about. It was never easy, the old religion is the hardest thing I've ever learned. Skills, knowledge and everything that has been forgotten. Language that was foreign and strange that I must learn.

Being a really fast leaner, I master and perfected the old religion faster than any other Gypsy in Eden. Day and Night, I've trained without stop. Determined that one day, I could be stronger. For the physical state, I am small in size compare to the rest, I don't have much strength but I am agile and with a hell load of stamina. I had to think quickly, be accurate, and very careful. Reading their move before striking.

My mentor, Master Yasou taught me, since I was a smaller build than the other students. I had to be quick, to use my opponent's strength against themselves. Wait and watch first, Strike fast for killing blow and get out. I have to focus, if i did not focus, it will be hard for me in battle. Well the last time i did not focus, i nearly broke a rib during combat with another opponent Gypsy.

Once I've completed my training, by the age of 14, the elders decided to give me my final test after my teacher told them I was ready. Fighting strong immortal Eden warriors isn't as easy, well since when was it easy? The once I've beaten were those who are almost going to graduate soon. I did had a small advantage, I was more agile and using my opponent's strength against them, winning was slightly easier.

When the final test was over, I did practice more often, trying to push myself to the limit. At 14, it was the coming of age and since I past my final test, I was asked to participate in the Ceremony of the Ancient Crystal with other 10 Gypsy who had finished their final test.

Soon I was going through my pass out ceremony, it like graduation but we are granted immortality from the ancient crystal. During the ceremony, it was all pretty and the feeling was great. There was another one gypsy who was older than me by a years and the rest were like older than us around 20- 25 years old.

During the ceremony, something went wrong. What I have become I do not know. All I can say was I became a freak. My once red hair was now Jet Black. My eyes once emerald green was now golden, and at the outside of each iris, as well as in the middle were darker rings but when I'm is being challenged my eyes would turn unnaturally inhuman and predatory.

My once red hair was now Jet Black. My eyes once emerald green was now golden, and at the outside of each iris, as well as in the middle were darker rings but when I'm is being challenged my eyes would turn unnaturally inhuman and predatory. They would slowly change into blood red, the pupils were not circle like a human but cat-like, the outside of each iris and in the middle were the same, darker rings. My skin became a flawless white, like snow.

Everyone in the ceremony were surprised. It was rare for something like this to happen. Master Yasou told me that what the crystal gave me was something unique. I became one of them. Like Master Yasou, I became a Shadow Stalker, they are warriors that move silently as one with the shadows, skilled in hand-to-hand and weaponry combat, their physical condition is greater and their tracking and hunting skills are formidable. Their far stronger and deadlier than other immortal warriors in the Eden. You can say they are the perfect hunters and warriors. Their trait mark Black hair, golden color eyes and the turning of blood red cat-like when being challenged and that flawless white skin. And Hunters that become a true Shadow Stalker get a special tattoo from the ancient crystal. When you get it? I do not know but Master Yasou's tattoo of a Snow Hawk on left chest after the battle against the Fallen, a few centuries ago. Snow Hawk represents power, speed, leadership and awareness of it surrounding. You can say, having a tattoo as a Shadow Stalker is like the passing of age where you do something great and found your true-self.

I've been training, honing my skill for 2 years. I feel freer than I could ever felt. My physical condition was heightened, reflexes, endurance, agility, durability, stamina and strength have been heightened greatly but my strength still isn't as strong as opponents that are bigger than me or strength is greater than mine. My senses became more acute that even darkness I could see over hundreds of feet away as if it is right in front of me. I can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Speed, I can run faster than normal, even I could out run a skimmer but sadly I can't fly. My accuracy became better and I hardly miss any target with long rage weapons or throwing weapons. Move silently like the shadows. Able to manipulate the shadows to a certain extent, like creating illusions to fool people.

Unlike the elders who has the ability to cast powerful barriers to protect Terra Eden, Omniscience and telepathy, Elders are more to mental side while we are more to physical side. Every immortal was given a title, from their performance and their personality. The title I was given is The Shadow Dancer for always moving with grace of a dancer, being able to perform extremely dangerous moves in combat, and moving as one with the shadows

I'm able to protect people now. I will protect them no matter what.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A girl sat at the edge of Atmosia market place. People were weary of her as she was wearing a black half mask on her face, a black hooded trench coat over a crop-top sleeveless turtle neck, a pair of black leather fingerless glove, a pair of black denim shorts and was bare footed. She was load with hidden weapons especially for her Tessens hidden with her throwing knives on her arm. A duffle bag laid beside her as she waited for someone.

Not really knowing who she was waiting for but was told to by the letter that the elders gave her and a pendant with an insignia of a silver hawk. The sky knight group called the Storm Hawks that what she was told to wait for.

"Sigh...this sucks. How long must I wait here" the girl leaned against the wall and started to sing. All those who were passing by crowd around her to hear her sing.

It was strange that so many people were weary of her all came to hear her voice. Like the elders said, her talent as a Gypsy was singing and dancing. That was her skill as a Gypsy in performance. _No choice, as long as they love it. I'm fine with that_, she though to herself and continued to sing a lullaby that the Gypsy sang to their young.

"So why are we going to Atmosia again? Is there trouble there?" Junko asked, forgetting what the reason for going there was.

"Starling told me to pick up someone from the market place. It was very important and she maybe a valuable member to us." Aerrow replied as they landed onto the Port of Atmosia. Finn, Aerrow, Piper and Junko walked out of the Condor and towards the crowded market place. As for Stork he prefer to stay in the Condor.

"So how does she looked like?" Piper asked. "You can't find her if you don't know how she look like."

"True but she said to find a girl with in black and carrying a black bag." Aerrow and the team spread out to find the girl.

**(Skye's POV)**

Once the song ended, I decided it was taking too long and went for a nice stroll around. The market was nice, people selling interesting things. Shop owner shouted over the loud buzzing noise of the market place. It hurts my ears with their ruckus. I stopped as I passed two figure in the alley speaking about the Black Market. Smiling to myself, I had to see this for myself.

Walking into the shadow of the alley to find this infamous black market. Well it was not as impressive as I have seen in the wasteland but it is just a small market place. Not so infamous for me, frowning at the disappointment that is right in front of my eyes.

People were staring at me there, they wonder what is a little girl is doing here, some were wondering who I was and there are a few that amused me, they were whispering about kidnapping me and sell me off. Heh that was going to be fun to see them try.

I had enough and was getting bored. When I turn around I saw 4 huge guys infront of me with a Snow Hawk in a cage. "Is the little girl lost? Did you lose your mummy" he smiled at me.

But I was not interested in what he have to say. I was too busy looking at the snow hawk, Terra Eden were full of them in winter on the mountains. They migrated from Eden to Terra Blizzaris. The bird gave out a piercing screech that made the 4 guys and everyone around the area jump. "What the... it has been quiet since we capture it from Eden" he said

"Hmm? So you guys are poachers?" I asked them innocently. "You know it is bad to hunt animals of Terra Eden, by their law hunting these creatures the penalty is death."

They laugh, "Do you see any Gypsy here to kill us?" one of them said and everyone laugh again.

I gave a sadistic smile and within a second his head was cut off and blood was spraying everywhere as he body fell lifelessly onto the ground. My Tessens were armed and it was glowing fiery red.

"What the..." everyone was taken by surprise by that.

"The Gypsy never leave Eden but I did for some business issues." My voice was cold and child-like that send shiver down their spine. Both of my hands cup one of the guys face, I can see the fear in his eyes as I smile sadistically. I giggled like a child "You are wondering who I am right? I'll tell you..."

**(Dark Ace's POV)**

I don't get it why must I come to do such a servant job. To collect crystals from the black market, it is such a low mission for a general like me. I should let one of the Talon to do this mission. Atmosia bring back a lot of victories and that one defeat from that Aerrow. "How annoying..." I spat onto the ground.

The market seems quiet and most of the owner was looking afraid and shocked. I turn to were they were looking to see a girl around 4'10" tall holding a guy by the face. Why were the thugs here are afraid of her, she is just a kid.

She whispered something in his ear and he suddenly let out a scream. In a swift motion she twist his head and he body went limp and lifeless. Well that was really shocking to see.

She took the cage with the snow hawk and release it. It flew out and landed on her shoulder. "You should know it is not nice to poach creatures from Eden? They do not like it" she simply said.

She sound so childish and yet there is something about her that send shivers down my spine. The hawk let out a piercing screech and the things that was at ear range shattered even the stores. Everyone, including myself was covering our ears so our eardrums does not burst but still my head hurt like someone smashing a rock on my head over and over again. The girl just stood there like she heard nothing. Once everything was destroyed she smiled, "Ja nei (bye bye)" she said childishly before skipping away with the hawk following her. But on her back was that Storm Hawk insignia.

"That girl, A gypsy...How rare, after the war with the Fallen eons ago both Gypsy and Fallen has disappear from Atomis. Books and information about them wiped out and disappeared. Like they never existed." The store owner whispered to another.

"What is she doing here?" Another store owner said.

"Well, I'm here because I am here" the girl sat casual behind them smiling happily like a child with a lollipop in her hand. The storekeeper scream and run away. "Aww...they ran" she purse her lips, "No fun at all" she sound disappointed

Dark Ace just stood there and look at her a little surprise. She noticed that there was guy standing there, "Hmm?" in one leap she was on the crate infront of him. Cupping his face with both of her tiny hands. "Your not afraid of me?" she sound amused.

"Of course I'm not!" Dark Ace pulled away. She took off her mask and looked him in the eye. Dark Ace froze how unnatural it was. "I maybe small but I'm much stronger than most warriors." She smiled at him.

"You're with the Storm Hawk..." he growled, using his leg, he swept it underneath her knocking her off her feet but she her hands and push off from the ground and landed on her feet again. Dusting the dust from her hands and frowned at him.

"Sneaking...very sneaky" she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "About your question. Don't know but my twin brother is the leader of the Strom Hawk" the girl smiled.

"Aerrow? Your Aerrow's sister?" he looked shocked at her.

"Mhmm. I use to look almost like him until some incident and I look like this but it is fine for me." She giggled happily. "Hmm? Aerrow is here?" The girl looked up at the sky. "Looks like I know who I'm waiting her" looking back at Dark Ace. She release him and wore back her mask. "Go back to your mission Dark Ace. We'll meet you" she walked away and Dark Ace stood there shocked by what just happen.

**(Dark Ace's POV)**

What the hell? Who the kid think she is! But than again, she is Aerrow's twin sister? I taught Lighting Strike has a son not a daughter.

The ear-com beeped, "Dark Ace! Where are the crystals?" Master Cyclonis demanded.

Seriously, this girl was getting on his nerve "I have it, I am on my way back" I replied. Getting on my Switchblade I rode off. Looking back, i saw that girl again, walking towards the purple hair girl named Piper.


End file.
